Her Remedy
by LostGetFound
Summary: FAX! A little fluff. Max gets mad at Fang for no apparent reason, and Fang has to calm her down. Factoring in Max's temper, interruptions from Iggy and Gazzy, and the fact that Fang has no idea what he's in trouble for, this becomes quite a job.


**I've had writer's block recently for my other fic, but i'm almost done with the latest chapter! So anyway, i had a random urge to write a Maximum Ride fic, and this was what came out. Basically, Max gets mad and Fang has to calm her down.  
**

**Disclaimer: I've said it before and I'll say it again, I am not James Patterson. Therefore, i do not own Maximum Ride.  
**

"Max…" the tall, darkly dressed boy with a flop of black hair began. He moved forward and pulled one of her hands between both of his.

"Let go of me." Max snapped. A strand of brownish blonde hair fell into her face as she tugged her hand away. She sent a dark scowl in the direction of the winged boy standing in front of her. "Just go away, Fang."

The flock had just gotten back from shopping when out of nowhere, Max blew up at Fang. The two of them were standing in Max's bedroom, only feet apart, arguing over… well, Fang wasn't exactly sure what they were arguing over. Max, on the other hand, seemed to know what was going on if her accusatory stare was anything to go by.

"Max, just tell me why you're mad. I can't make it up to you if I don't know what I did wrong." The earnest tone in Fang's voice threw Max of guard for a moment. A sincere tone _and _two whole sentences. She had really gotten to Fang.

"Go away." She repeated, pushing thoughts of forgiveness stubbornly out of her mind. "Let me stay mad at you for a little while longer."

"But Max," he groaned. She could tell that she was beginning to annoy him as well as make him frustrated. "I don't even know _why _you're mad at me!"

"Hey, Max." The Gasman peaked his head around the door way. "Could you help me…?" He trailed off seeing the look on Max's face as she turned to face him.

"What?" She demanded.

"Um… never mind." The eight year old boy replied, quickly ducking out of the doorway.

"You know," another voice interrupted. Max spun around once again, this time finding herself facing a tall blonde. Iggy's sightless eyes stared disconcertingly back at her. "The kids don't like it when Mommy and Daddy fight."

"We're not fighting!" Max scowled at the blind boy, only belatedly realizing that it would do no good. "I'm glaring at you, Iggy." She informed him.

"I can tell." Iggy replied dryly. "Though I'm not sure what gave it away. It could have been the loud, angry tone in your voice. Or it could have been the fact that Fang said two sentences in a row trying to placate you."

"Shut up." Max continued to glare. "And go away. Oh, and while you're at it, could you take Fang with you?" Without another word, Max stomped angrily out of the room and down the hall.

The whole flock knew that when she was in a mood like this, Max was best left alone, at least until Fang was able to calm her down. Fang was the remedy to her every ailment. Unless he was the one causing the mood, and that was a whole different story. Now, for instance, as Max went downstairs and banged around in the kitchen, the rest of the flock was nowhere to be found. So when Fang followed Max into the kitchen, there was no one there to stop him.

"Stupid Fang and his stupid silky black hair and his stupid gorgeous… stupid… ugh!" Max let out a frustrated noise as she tried to think of anything about Fang that was stupid. The truth was that Fang was probably the best boyfriend Max could ask for. He was the only one who knew how to calm her down when she was upset and the only one who really understood how taxing the job of leader could be. But in her annoyed state, Max wasn't willing to admit this, even to herself.

Without warning, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist, and a soft, seductive voice whispered in her ear. "Gorgeous?" Fang's lips tickled her neck as he spoke. "I thought you were mad at me."

"I am." Max said shortly. But she didn't pull away.

"Mmmm." Fang inhaled deeply as he pressed his face close to Max. "So I'm gorgeous even when you're mad at me?"

"I didn't say that you were gorgeous." Max protested. But he was. His was a heart-stopping, drop dead kind of gorgeous. He had the tall, dark, and handsome thing going for him, too. Scowling once again, Max pushed her mind back on track. "I'm pretty sure I told you to go away." Grabbing the closest container of food, which just so happened to contain spaghetti, Max held it up. "Don't make me dump this on you."

"Okay, okay." Fang agreed, sounding decidedly unperturbed. "But if you must know, I can't go away. I made you a promise." He gently turned Max in the circle of his arms so that she was facing him. She traced the design on his dark shirt, avoiding his unflinching gaze.

"_Max._" Something in his voice caused Max to lift her eyes. His dark eyes seemed to burn as they locked on hers. "Aren't you going to ask what that promise was?"

As quickly as her anger had come, it was gone, and Max wondered to herself how she could ever be mad at Fang. Suddenly, she had a strange desire to reach out and touch him, to kiss him. "No." She replied in a small voice. "I remember." She would always remember his promise. Long ago, he had promised that he would never leave her, knowing that she would hold him to it.

"Good." Fang said. It took Max a little while to realize that she was beaming at Fang like an idiot. When she finally did, she tried to pull away. Fang's iron grip held her in place. He leaned forward, his lips barely brushing hers. "Don't forget," he whispered, before pulling her to him for a gentle kiss. Max shivered as his voice and the touch of his lips to hers sent shivers down her spine. She leaned into him, reveling in the strong, protective circle of his arms.

"Hey, everyone!" Gazzy's voice echoed loudly enough for the whole house to hear. "You can come out now! Fang fixed Max!"

Pulling away from Fang, Max turned to frown in the direction Gazzy's voice came from. Only to find that he wasn't there. He was up to his old tricks again, throwing his voice. "Fang didn't fix me, Gazzy," she informed him. "I wasn't broken."

"Did too!" Gazzy objected. "Fang always fixes you."

"Oooh, Max please forgive me! I'm soooo soorrry!" If Fang hadn't been standing directly in front of her, closed mouthed, Gazzy's imitation of him could have fooled even Max. "Bad Fang. Sit. Stay." Though it sounded like Max, the loud giggling at the end gave away.

Max pulled away from Fang and marched over to the cabinet where she suspected Gazzy was hiding. She banged loudly on the door. "Gazzy! Get your butt out of there now!"

"Oh, Fang! I love you so much!" Gazzy imitated. "I love you even more, Max! Mwah mwah!"

"Gazzy!"

"It's okay, Max." Fang put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. His olive features split into a rare grin as he added, "Let him have his fun. We can have our own fun upstairs."

"Oh, kill me now." Iggy sighed from the doorway. "I don't have to watch you two play kissy face anymore, do I?"

"Come on, Max." Fang took her hand and led Max upstairs to the privacy of her room. Sitting down on her bed, he pulled his girlfriend into his lap. He gave her a small peck on the lips and started. "I really hate to bring up touchy subjects, but what were you mad at me for, anyway?"

Max felt her face heat up, and she kissed him to avoid answering. Her arms went around his neck, pulling him down to her, and his lips covered hers as he kissed her back. While Max thoroughly enjoyed kissing Fang, she didn't usually initiate their kisses. But because he was otherwise occupied, it took Fang a while to realize why she had done it.

When he realized that Max was trying to distract him, Fang pulled away. "Don't avoid the question." He told her.

"It doesn't matter anymore." Max tried to kiss him again. "It was stupid."

Fang dodged her advance. "Yes, it does."

"No. It doesn't." Max insisted. "Do you want to kiss me or not?"

"Of course I want to kiss you." Fang took a strand of Max's hair between his fingers, playing with it as he spoke. "But I still want to know."

"I told you already, it's stupid." Max's cheeks flushed pink.

"Whoa," Fang grinned again. Twice in one day. "Do my eyes deceive me or is Maximum Ride, my Max, actually blushing?"

"Shut up." Max shoved playfully at him. "It's not funny."

"But it is." Fang informed her, that rare smile still covering his face. "And now I really have to hear this."

Max shifted uncomfortably on his lap and stared down at her fingers. "At the store, you were talking to the girl at the checkout counter. She was flirting with you. And you were checking her out."

Fang's eyebrows went up. "Wait, am I hearing this right? Are you telling me that you, Maximum Ride, are jealous?" Max's frown answered for her. She still wouldn't look him in the eyes. "There's a difference between checking someone out and having a conversation with them, Maxie." Fang informed her. "And I believe I was doing the latter. You were too busy fuming on the way home to notice that I was checking _you_ out."

"I told you it was stupid." Max reminded him uncomfortably. "And don't call me Maxie!"

Fang held her face in his hands, lifting it up so he could look in her eyes. "Max, Max." Fang pretended to sigh. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Love me?" She suggested, her brown eyes meeting his darker ones.

"Always." He replied.

Her was her remedy, and all was right with the world.


End file.
